Swords of Another Kind: Senkaku Ningensei vs. Malocchio
In the skies of Hueco Mundo, a lone figure soared through the remnant towers. His short, blackened hair rippled under the winds due to the speed he was flying at. He wore a rather feudal attire - a blue kosode shirt with a slightly short version of the hakama. His hair was tied up in a short ponytail. A heavily pondering expression, a mix of solemnity and thought was on his face. He was thinking of his fight with Nori Haruo, and later on Tereya Haruo, wherein he had been nearly killed. It was such a horrifying thought for him to be so close to death... at first, he had felt pain... but then, as he began to bleed, he seemed to increase in numbness. It was the very thought that plagued him... he had always wanted to die in a natural manner... but, the pain that he had feared had faded before he could succumb completely... it was the closest thing he had to natural death. In truth... it wasn't so bad. But now, he was frustrated. In the face of his enemy, he had allowed himself to cower and beg for mercy when he was at the brink of death. Nori had been right; retaliation was not determined by how the enemy attacked. He had attempted to kill, and was asking for the torture. It frustrated him to know that his enemy had been right, his respect becoming even more loathing. He wanted something to take that frustration and anger out on, someone who would gladly give for a battle right now. Anything would do! Meanwhile, another figure was running all over Hueco Mundo, doing an exercise run. He was thinking about his new gained power, Shigure Soen. He, still running like crazy, felt a strong reiatsu and stopped to look back. There, he saw the feudal attired person and thought, "What would he be doing here?" Out of that moment, the man, known as Senkaku Ningensei, had his eyes widen at the sensing of the other reiatsu. This caused him to stop in mid-air, and he looked down at the figure that was standing on the ground hundreds of feet below him. The reiatsu immediately gave it away; A Vasto Lorde, just like him. It was definitely a strong one... he allowed himself to hover, looking down with a mostly emotionless expression down upon him. Should he attack...? He wanted to just take his anger out on something... but he didn't want to look like an asshole. Malocchio hasn't used Shigure Soen against a person in a fight yet. He wanted to try it on this guy but he didn't want to look like a mad person so he just continued walking on. After a few miles, he felt that Senkaku's reiatsu wasn't normal. It felt like.. a Vasto Lorde's. That was when Malocchio wanted to try Shigure Soen against Senkaku. He stopped himself and continued to walk away, hoping that the other person would start the fight. ....Oh, screw it. It wasn't as if Arrancar cared about pleasantries, anyway. After all, as of this point, they were in a lawless society. Although the reconstruction plan was under way, it was clearly obvious that his group's influence had not yet reached this part of the area. So, who was to say that fighting anyone wasn't OK? With that thought, he dived like a missile, unsheathing one of his katana blades and swinging down with both hands, his speed and momentum further increasing the power of the attack. Malocchio, surprised at Senkaku's attack, took it at point blank. Though coming out with scratches, he was feeling pain from the training with Persia. He went to the nearest pond and used spraying rain, creating heavy droplets of water. Senkaku was determined not to let him get an edge. Using the offensive as his advantage, he pointed his sword tip towards Malocchio, charging a sphere of green reishi at the tip. "Cero." Then, he fired it, wiping out most of the droplets that was headed his way. It continued on towards his target. Because of the condensed energy, it would be capable of causing much more damage than a regular Arrancar Cero. Malocchio used his cero to block Senkaku's cero. "Well, I guess a Vasto Lorde isn't someone to underestimate." As he said that, he had the stance of punching someone and then charged a bala at Senkaku. "What's your name dude?" Senkaku, raising his sword again, sliced the Bala in half, continuing to eye his opponent with half-lidded eyes. "...Lope Sandoval." He said calmly, using the very name he had gained upon his evolution into an Arrancar. He felt there was a need to, as he was speaking to another Arrancar. "At least, that's what I'm known as here." He felt a bit better after allowing himself to speak... though it was only a little. Malocchio looked at him again and again. "Lope Sandoval?" he said as he tried to remember where he had heard that name from before but ended up not remembering, "Nice to meet you!" he continued as he smiled and used Fukitsuki no Ame before using Reybola. "Hmph." Senkaku wasn't really in the mood to smile back. As he watched the blast come towards him, he managed to recognize both of the signatures. With a simple Sonido, he was up and out of the way of the attack. From what he could tell, the technique mixed in a powerful Cero with the Bala... but was it to enhance the strength of the attack... or the speed? Either way, it didn't matter. Personally, Senkaku found it to be a bit pointless... Re-appearing behind Malocchio, he made a downward diagonal slash in order to slice through the spinal chord - a blow that would end the fight quickly. "Eh?" Malocchio quickly used Sonido and backed away from Senkaku. "Woah, nice shot." he said, still smiling. "Ah! Why didn't I learn more forms from Master before i departed? Really..." he fired a Gran Rey Cero, followed by a normal Cero and finally Bala from 3 different directions to Senkaku. This time, Senkaku couldn't evade the fast speed of the Bala. All three of them slammed into him, and he grunted from the sensation of the collision. However, it was so fortunate that he had such tough Hierro. Raising his sword over his head, he swung the blade down into both Cero attacks. This caused the two to be cut in half, their paths going around his body. "Well, I have no choice now that this has happened." he said, extremely disappointed in himself. "Diavolo Lente, RELEASE!" His body changed, having red wings support him. He soared into the sky, not having a single regret. He was releasing already? That only gave Senkaku the impression that he was weak. Opting not to release his own form, he pursued after Malocchio, eyes half-lidded and narrowed, and his teeth slightly gritted. His blade was gripped in one hand, ready to swing at a moment's notice. There was nothing to commend the man for - all it took was the dispelling of a flew blasts in order to provoke him. In the case of other opponents, it would've taken a lot more than that in order to force either one to their own releases. What a joke. Malocchio sighed and started firing Ceros continuously as he knew that he hadn't trained his release yet. He started firing a few Balas after that. Some of them merged and became Reybola whilst some didn't. At first, the Cero seemed to envelop the Arrancar from view. However, that was soon to be remedied - a hand placed itself upon one of his shoulders. Senkaku had re-appeared behind him, his eagle-eye stare bearing into the back of his head. "You won't beat me this way." He said calmly, a palm of his own reishi charging at the tip. "Cero!" He unleashed the blast at the point-blank range they were at.